1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste purifying and incinerating apparatus for purifying and incinerating waste or waste matters discharged from factories and/or homes, more particularly, to a waste purifying and incinerating apparatus having a simple contruction, in which a very high frequency is used for heating waste matters and a purifying and incinerating procedure is automated to increase the operating reliability of the apparatus and to perform a purifying and incinerating function effectively, thereby improving an processing efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a well-known waste purifying and incinerating apparatus, waste matters are generally processed through a series of procedures by introducing the waste matters into a purifying and incinerating chamber, drying the introduced waste matters, and then incinerating the dried waste matters.
After the waste matters have been incinerated in the purifying and incinerating chamber, ashes are conventionally removed using a separate suction mechanism such as a vacuum cleaner. In such a manner, however, the following disadvantages in handling and operating of the vacuum cleaner can arise. That is, it is difficult to completely remove the remaining ashes in the chamber with the vacuum cleaner. Also, when remaining sparks of fire which are not extingushied completely are introduced into the vacuum cleaner, it can cause a fire. Further, a filter member mounted in the vacuum cleaner for selectively draining water retained in the waste matters may be frequently choked with minute waste particles, thereby a purifying and incinerating operation of the apparatus can not be executed effectively.
To avoid the aforementioned disadvantages, another method is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. showa 62-22906, which comprises a processing chamber having a waste introducing inlet and a magnetron mounted thereon, and a combustion chamber connected to the processing chamber, wherein waste matters are dried by a high frequency signal produced by the magnetron and then incinerated therein.
With the arrangement as mentioned above, however, since the processing chamber serves to dry the waste matters with the high frequency signal, it should be provided with a seperate waste transporting means such as a conveyor mechanism for conveying the dried waste matters toward the combustion chamber. As a result, the conventional incinerating apparatus or incinerator is complicated in structure and increased in size.